itssnowingstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney Tosh
Courtney Tosh is the main protagonist and viewpoint character for volume 1 of The Super Spies and some of volume 2. She is the leader of the Super Spies team, a position she is granted at the end of the first volume. She is the basis for Cornelia Tosh from The Orchard House. Personal Information *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 11 *'Birthday:' April 12 *'Abilities:' Elasticity, malleability *'Items/Weapons:' Meteorite Necklace, Hang Glider Backpack, Hairdryer Pistol, Cell Phone Walkie-Talkie Personality History The Arrival of Heroes=The story begins with Courtney stuck inside her locker after school on a Friday evening, having been shoved inside by queen bee Jenna Johnson. She is rescued by Cheryl and Jeannine and the three of them attend a slumber party at the twins' house to binge-watch Harry Potter and play board games, but a power outtage interrupts their sleepover. When the three girls investigate the catalyst for the blackout, they find a gigantic glowing meteorite in the Clarks' kitchen, which paralyzes Courtney with a low-voltage electrical shock. Despite her protests, Courtney is admitted to the emergency room, but escapes in the middle of the night and returns home with Cheryl and Jeannine after the twins learn of her getaway. The following morning begins seemingly like any other, although a cryptic phone call from Cheryl startles Courtney and prompts her to go to the twins' house to check on them. After she arrives, the three of them discover they have superpowers; Cheryl can turn invisible, Jeannine is telekinetic, and Courtney herself can stretch her limbs like rubber. Immediately, Courtney assumes that the meteorite is responsible for their new abilities, but Cheryl and Jeannine swiftly reject this theory. Suddenly, a man drives into the front yard and takes the three girls with him upon discovering their powers. After escaping a shootout during a brief car chase, the man introduces himself as Kirk and takes the three to the Super Spies Headquarters, where he informs them that they are Super Spies, young girls with superpowers granted to them by a meteorite and deigned with the responsibility of protecting the world from the plots of E.M.O. and his Onyxzoid retinue. Courtney is quick to reject her new calling, but then changes her mind once she realizes how dire the circumstances are. After completing their first virtual-reality training session, Courtney is granted the Hang Glider Backpack after the girls are instructed to come to Headquarters when their fingernails become the same color as their jumpsuits. This is put into practice the next day when Courtney suddenly finds herself having to abandon her homework and find Kirk, who gives her and the other two girls a tour of their secret base and has them learn the five basic rules of being a Super Spy. Afterwards, the girls are granted their first mission by what is assumed to be a Super Spies employee to capture E.M.O., who has escaped from prison and is heading toward a house with a reputation among locals for being haunted. Courtney quickly gets seperated from Cheryl and Jeannine and has an encounter with two Onyxzoids before reuniting with the twins, who had been fighting an Onyxzoid before being attacked by a mysterious gunslinger. Afterwards, the girls are informed by Kirk that they failed their mission, although E.M.O., who is constructing a nuclear weapon that will kill everyone on Earth except himself, currently does not have all the supplies he needs to fulfil his scheme. A deflated Courtney returns home later in the evening, but quickly remembers that she left her history textbook at Headquarters when she tried to do her homework during her flight there. She walks in on Kirk in the middle of the meeting with the same Super Spies employee as before, and is shocked to find that the employee was able to find personal information for all three of the girls. She is even more shocked to learn that Kirk is working for E.M.O. incognito with a plot to kill the three girls. On the verge of having her cover blown by Kirk, Courtney leaves Headquarters in terror and runs to Cheryl and Jeannine's house to inform them of Kirk's double life, only to be met with mockery and disbelief. This puts a strain on their relationship the following morning on their way to school and, combined with Courtney's other stressors related to Super Spies, blows up during an encounter with Jenna Johnson and pummels her on the bus ride to school. Following an argument with Cheryl about Kirk's betrayal, Courtney's fingernails change color, causing her to light a match in the science room and pull the fire alarm so as to create a diversion that will allow her to go to Headquarters undetected. However, Courtney's bad mood is worsened when Kirk falsely claims that an E.M.O. spy broke into Headquarters the night before, resulting in extra security measures. Her internalized anger becomes depression as she undergoes virtual reality training without emotion, after which the girls are given their next mission; to journey to Egypt where the remaining pieces of the weapon E.M.O. is building are located. Courtney makes up with the twins and creates fake permission slips for a Niagra Falls field trip so they can travel out of the country without parental scrutiny, a plan that proves to be sucessful when Courtney's mother signs the permission slip without question. At midnight that night, they begin their journey to Egypt, which is accomplished by travelling the long way through hidden avenues E.M.O. wouldn't suspect. Two hours in however, the car of Diane, a Super Spies employee, is destroyed by a bomb, forcing them to rely on Kirk for transportation. Courtney falls asleep during the drive and has a false awakening dream of arriving in Egypt before being attacked by Onyxzoid versions of Cheryl and Jeannine, and is even more unsettled after waking up once she discovers that Cheryl and Jeannine had the exact same dream. The next day, the girls meet Joseph, a Super Spies employee who is responsible for ensuring safe travel across the ocean to Egypt. Before boarding the ship, Courtney realizes that Diane is in a romantic relationship with Kirk, a discovery that fills her with conflicting emotions. Tensions run high on the ship when the girls continue being plauged by nightmares about Onyxzoids, and Courtney's exposure to Super Spy life has disillusioned her to the point where previous activities she once found joy in no longer interest her. A blackout occurs on the ship, prompting Courtney to lead Cheryl and Jeannine as they attempt to lead the ship, but they become sidetracked when they discovered that the same mystery shooter from their first mission is attempting to steal the boat's engine. In her attempt to detain the saboteur, Courtney breaks her foot and drops a candle she was holding onto the engine, increasing the danger factor of their need to leave the boat as the engine threatens to explode. They are carried to their destination on a liferaft with Jeannine's help and find E.M.O.'s underground base, as well as the in-construction nuclear bomb. Courtney and Cheryl then briefly team up to find E.M.O. while Jeannine and Joseph unsucessfully attempt to diffuse the bomb. Courtney then finds the room containing the bomb's materials with E.M.O. inside, and learns Kirk's identity as E.M.S., E.M.O.'s right-hand man, which she uses as evidence to finally prove to Cheryl that she was right to accuse Kirk of being a traitor. After taking care of E.M.O.'s mooks, Courtney breaks into a computer and uses it to prevent the bomb from exploding, although her efforts are quickly reversed when an E.M.O. grunt throws her into confinement and restarts the detonation process, this time setting it to an even lower countdown rate than before. In a panic, Courtney destroys the computer and once again keeps the bomb from going off, this time permanently. E.M.O. and E.M.S. find Courtney however, and she is locked with Cheryl and Jeannine inside a pyramid filled with flaming napalm. The girls are able to create an escape route that will allow them to reach the top of the pyramid and slide down its sides unharmed, but the are pursued by E.M.O. and E.M.S., who seemingly kill Cheryl just as she is about to escape. Filled with despair, Courtney leaves the pyramid, only to learn that Cheryl actually survived; she had turned invisible just as she was about to die, but Jeannine telekinetically carried her to safety. After E.M.O. and E.M.S. are defeated, Courtney becomes the leader of the Super Spies and reunites with the twins (who are promoted to Junior Spies) and Diane (having been elected as the girls' new spy teacher in place of Kirk), then is granted the Cell Phone Walkie-talkies for the first time as they leave Egypt on a private jet, having sucessfully completed their mission and saved the world. Later that week, Courtney going on a real field trip with her school to a bowling alley after returning home, her broken foot having been healed. The volume ends with Courtney anticipating the arrival of "the helper" -- the fourth Super Spy -- and flying to Headquarters to meet Diane with Cheryl and Jeannine. |-|The Fourth Recruit=In the second volume of the series, Courtney is first introduced when she meets Kayla Rogers, although in the process of initiating conversation with the new transfer student, she nearly gives away her double life. During a brief discussion with Cheryl and Jeannine, they find out that Kayla meets the criteria for being the fourth Spy, although they are reluctant to approach the subject with her in fear that E.M.O. will use that information to his advantage and send out an enemy to pose as the new girl. Kayla, who has already had suspicions about Cheryl and the Clarks twins, figures out on her own that something about them is not normal and the meteorite necklaces the three of them wear are somehow related to their behavior. Courtney loses her necklace later in the day during a game of dodgeball, which sends her into a fit of hysteria that lasts until the next morning. Unbeknownst to her, the necklace has fallen into the posession of Kayla, who has a traumatic experience with the power-granting substance of the meteorite fragment that turns her into a giantess the following day at school. Although Courtney initially expresses rage upon learning that Kayla has her necklace, she is able to be calmed down by Cheryl once she reminds her that Kayla will be a valuable asset to the team. The four girls head to Harvest Valley and introduce Kayla to Diane, but Kirk soon shows up with an army of E.M.O. raiders who kidnap Diane, Cheryl and Kayla, forcing Courtney to team up with Jeannine and find a way to rescue the three girls. It should be noted that Courtney responds to the situation with much less seriousness that she exhibited in the last volume and takes a backseat to Jeannine in terms of proactivity; when Jeannine goes home to find her laptop so she can download a map to it and locate Kayla, Diane and her sister, all Courtney does is order a pizza from Little Ceaser's and update Headquarter's suction tubes so they can be voice-activated with a silly quote. Overall, her personality is much more similar to Cheryl's. After embarking on a trek to where Kayla, Cheryl and Diane are located, they discovered the girls unharmed but unconscious and stowed inside tanks onto a truck for transportation per Kirk's command. Courtney is stuffed into one of the tanks by Jeannine so they can ride along with the girls, sneak into enemy territory and escape. The girls are driven to a warehouse inside of a junkyard by Kirk, where he steals Kayla's powers with a modified firearm and a fight breaks out between him and the remaining Spies with Kirk emerging the victor. Kayla then hijacks a truck and uses it to get the spies away from Kirk, but when Jeannine takes over the wheel, their ride is totaled due to her terrible driving and Courtney is unable to place a call to 9-1-1. Kirk catches up with the girls however and takes the rest of the Spy's powers, only for Jeannine to knock him unconscious and steal the tools he used to depower them. Cheryl is able to procure another vehicle for them to drive back to Headquarters with, although the girls are quickly found out and arrested. The girls get their powers back and use them to escape from prison, but Courtney is kidnapped by Kirk who attempts to kill her by throwing her off a bridge, before being saved by Jeannine, after which the girl's powers are stolen again, allowing Kirk to call on the Super Spy's powers himself. Kirk is defeated by Jeannine, who activates a new superpower within her, and Diane shows up to grant the girls their Hairdryer Pistol weapons. After a brief fight with Kirk, the girls are knocked out and caged in an unknown confinement area, but they escape and run back to Headquarters, just in time to see Kirk and several E.M.O. henchmen about to kill Diane. Kirk summons a Hydra from a book on Greek myths, which he sends to attack the girls as a diversion tactic. Courtney is granted a flamethrower for a weapon takes Diane, Cheryl and Kayla to the second floor of Headquarters, and she along with the two other girls are instructed by Diane to find weapons that will aid Jeannine in her fight against the Hydra and later plays Cops and Robbers with Jeannine when she comes upstairs to find a new weapon. Courtney's role as an active character in the story actively ends afterwards after Jeannine orders her, the other Spies and Diane to escape from Headquarters as she fights the Hydra. Category:The Super Spies